The Accidental Punch
by GeCeTynkaItUp7
Summary: Igneous is in hot water after an accident with Princess Sparkle.


My 9th fic. May contain a hint of IgneousXSparkle

Princess Sparkle was wandering the halls of Arachna Castle. When she reached the main hall, she heard the sound of metal clanging outside. She opened the door.

Upon going outside, she saw that Hunter, Igneous and Magma were training whilst Corona and Lumen were sitting down, watching and looking bored. Hunter took a swing at Magma who had jumped out of the way and Igneous swung his sword, aiming at Hunter.

"Alright, thats enough traning for today." Igneous announced, putting down his sword. Hunter started getting in a huff. Corona and Lumen watched as an argument suddenly started.

"Hey, I'm not done yet!" protested Hunter.

"But we've been traning for a long while." Igneous told him.

"How?" answered Hunter, getting angry. "And may I remind you, I was just getting ready to own you!"

"Calm down, you two!" Corona shouted, standing between the two Spider Riders.

Sparkle was standing nearby, watching as the argument got more and more heated. Hunter and Igneous were now screaming at each other, Lumen was nervously staying out of the fight, and Corona and Magma were trying to split the feuding pair up. Eventually, Lumen stepped in to try and stop the disagreement, but he couldn't stop Igneous angrily raising his fist and it began flying towards Hunter, who quickly ducked to avoid being hit. Sparkle came in between them and barely had time to react before Igneous's fist flew towards her and hit her in the stomach.

Igneous opened his eyes and looked shocked when he saw the young Princess and his fist digging in her stomach. "Princess, are you...alright?" he asked her nervously.

Sparkle just stood there, frozen. Then she coughed several times and fell to the ground, hearing nothing but her own wheezes. Eventually, after taking in some deep breaths for a few minutes, Sparkle looked up, and felt like fainting. The rest of the Spider Riders were crowding around her.

"Sparkle, are you OK?!" asked Lumen, sounding extremely worried. Sparkle tried to reply, but when she opened her mouth, she started coughing again. "Ah...my stomach...hurts." she spoke, her voice sounding croaky.

She could see that Lumen was panicking, and before she could try and explain that she would feel better soon, Lumen had picked her up and started to run back into the castle.

"Prince Lumen, wait!" Corona called, going after him.

Lumen rushed into Sparkle's room and then he caught sight of Corona, who had just walked in right after he did. Before Sparkle could say anything, Lumen placed her on her bed, walked up to Corona, and dramatically screamed,

"She's got a really bad stomach ache now!"

While Corona attempted to calm the Prince down, Sparkle laid on her bed, holding her stomach, hoping the pain from it would go away soon. Looking back, the young princess could see that despite Corona's attempts, she still couldn't calm down Lumen, and Sparkle could do nothing as he ran to his sister's side and held her like a baby.

"Don't worry Sparkle, it'll be alright," he wailed, rocking her back and forth, not realising that she was nowhere near as distressed as he was.

"Lumen, I'll be alright, so stop worrying so much." Sparkle told him, attempting to pull away from his grip.

"But you got hit in the stomach! You could've been seriously injured!" Lumen yelled, shaking his head.

"Prince Lumen, you're overeacting. She'll be just fine." Corona consoled him.

Lumen just stared at Corona. Tears were in the corners of his eyes. "Have you been crying?" Corona asked.

Lumen smiled and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Just a little bit." he replied. Suddenly, the door opened and Igneous walked in with a guilty expression. "Is the Princess alright?" he asked.

"She's fine." answered Corona. Sparkle looked up and saw the Arachnian knight. "Hi, Igneous." she greeted him, giving a weak smile. "Is your stomach alright?" Igneous asked.

"It still hurts a little." The Princess replied, trying to sit up despite the pain.

"I'm so sorry for what I did to you, Princess. You know I'd never do anything to hurt you! Can you forgive me?" Igneous pleaded, kneeling down at Sparkle's bedside.

"Of course I forgive you, Igneous." Sparkle said, once she was sitting up. She then went to hug him. "I could never be mad at you." She beamed at the blue-haired Spider Rider, who at once began to blush a bright red. "Thank you, Princess." Igenous answered back.

* * *

_**R & R! (Read & Review!)**_


End file.
